<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>convalescence by ndnickerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812401">convalescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson'>ndnickerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy bonds with Edith while recovering at the Nickerson house after an injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>convalescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Tea?"</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy offered Mrs. Nickerson a weak smile, plucking idly at the quilt tucked over her lap. "Yes, please," she said, awkwardly trying to push herself up a little straighter.</p>
<p class="p1">"Here." Edith placed the tray on the bedside table, then helped Nancy prop herself up with another pillow. Nancy offered her a smile of thanks, but internally she was so irritated. Not doing things for herself was driving her crazy.</p>
<p class="p1">And, as usual, Edith had managed to time her serving perfectly. The tea she gave Nancy was just a shade below too hot, and Nancy felt the first sip spread delicate tendrils of warmth just beneath her breastbone.</p>
<p class="p1">Edith placed her own cup back on her saucer and smiled when Nancy glanced into her eyes again. "I know this is the opposite of ideal," Edith said, "but it's nice to have you here. We see so little of each other."</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy took another sip of tea to give her time to consider. "I wish you were getting a better version of me," she admitted. "One who could at least help tidy up or garden, or something."</p>
<p class="p1">Edith chuckled. "Maybe you'd prefer that," she replied. "But I don't. Maybe later, if you're up for it, I can ask Ned to take you downstairs and we'll have a movie night."</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy smiled. Given everything, under the circumstances, no one would judge her for falling asleep slumped against Ned on the couch, and that didn't sound so bad. "That sounds lovely."</p>
<p class="p1">"So." Edith took another sip of her tea. "Can you tell me about the mystery you've been investigating?"</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy filled her in on the scant few details she had, but her mind was racing. She hadn't expected such a violent reaction when she started asking questions, and though she wouldn't know for sure until the mechanic called, she was virtually certain that someone had damaged her brake line. She'd driven under those circumstances before, and this had been very similar.</p>
<p class="p1">Although everything else had changed in the meantime.</p>
<p class="p1">Whoever was behind this had managed to get Nancy out of the picture for a while, but Ned, when he heard about this... she just wasn't certain what he would do. Insist that she stay away from the case? That was more than likely; it was virtually certain. But he might agree to be her eyes and ears, if she asked him persuasively enough.</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy reached up and rubbed her forehead, and when she glanced up, Edith was gazing at her, her expression sympathetic. Nancy returned her smile gently. "Sorry," she said. "I think a part of me is just waiting for Ned to get here."</p>
<p class="p1">"I understand."</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy shifted her weight and winced. Edith immediately rose to help her maneuver. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."</p>
<p class="p1">"I hope so." Edith fluffed another pillow and helped Nancy position it.</p>
<p class="p1">"Is this your favorite tea?" Nancy took another sip.</p>
<p class="p1">Edith brightened. "Second-favorite," she admitted. "My all-time favorite, I can't find anymore."</p>
<p class="p1">"What is it? Just in case I stumble across it somewhere."</p>
<p class="p1">Edith chuckled. "I'd be over the moon. It's this ridiculously cheap Christmas blend Jim picked up for me during our honeymoon, in a souvenir shop near our hotel. After I tasted it, we went back and bought three more boxes. I rationed those tea bags..."</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy smiled. "Where did you go on your honeymoon?"</p>
<p class="p1">From there, for possibly the first time, Nancy completely relaxed around Edith. Oh, she had always thought Ned's mother was wonderful, but she had also always been acutely aware that she needed to impress Edith, seem as normal as possible, as good a partner for Edith's son as possible. The medication the house-calling doctor had provided was helping relax her, and her discomfort, her preoccupation with the mystery, her nervousness about seeing Ned again... she still felt a little self-conscious, but Edith really was a great story-teller.</p>
<p class="p1">And then Nancy was opening her eyes and the light had shifted, and she was alone. A blanket had been draped over her.</p>
<p class="p1">She'd fallen asleep.</p>
<p class="p1">Nancy began to push herself up, to run a hand over her hair, when the door opened. Maybe quiet footsteps in the hallway had stirred her.</p>
<p class="p1">And then Ned was walking in, and she melted. He strode rapidly across the room to her, raising his arms, and she gasped in a breath as he folded her in a hard hug that he gentled only after a pair of heartbeats. He buried his head against her shoulder and she felt his breath against her neck, the catch in it.</p>
<p class="p1">"Nancy," he whispered. "Oh, sweetheart."</p>
<p class="p1">"Hey," she murmured. He was so warm, solid, familiar, and tears pricked in her eyes again. She sniffled and blinked hard, trying to suppress them.</p>
<p class="p1">His lips brushed her skin, and she couldn't help shivering. He was nuzzling against her, quietly possessive, and she relaxed.</p>
<p class="p1">"Are you all right?" He snorted. "Stupid question."</p>
<p class="p1">"Yeah. I'm okay." She tucked her thumb into his shirt, at the nape of his neck, as she clung to him. "I'll be all right."</p>
<p class="p1">He stroked his hand down her side, down to cup her hip, and she shifted her weight. "You..."</p>
<p class="p1">"Didn't say anything. The doctor knows."</p>
<p class="p1">"And everything's okay?"</p>
<p class="p1">"Seems to be. The more I relax, the better off we'll be."</p>
<p class="p1">Ned finally pulled back to gaze into her face. "How are we gonna get through this," he murmured, cupping her cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheek, gentle and slow. "Months of this."</p>
<p class="p1">She gave him a weak smile, searching his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">"You didn't tell them."</p>
<p class="p1">She shook her head.</p>
<p class="p1">Ned took a slow, deep breath and let it out. "What do you want to do?"</p>
<p class="p1">She considered. "Eat dinner with your parents. Tell them over dessert. Fall asleep with you on the couch downstairs. Sleep in your arms." She gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Figure out the rest tomorrow."</p>
<p class="p1">He returned her smile. "I get to carry you downstairs, I've been told," he murmured. "A very thin silver lining to an otherwise terrible situation."</p>
<p class="p1">She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Ah, Mr. Nickerson," she murmured. "As though I would have had any intention of letting you go."</p>
<p class="p1">He leaned forward and gave her a slow, sweet kiss that left her clinging to him, her lashes fluttered down, her heart pounding. He brushed two more kisses against her lips before he leaned back again. "I love you," he said, and the warmth and tenderness in his gaze made her shiver. "I'd do whatever I could to make this the last time, but... just always come home to me, baby."</p>
<p class="p1">She nodded. "You too," she whispered, and brushed her thumb against his lower lip. "Now take me downstairs so we can tell your parents."</p>
<p class="p1">He smiled. "I'd say we should wait, but we're lucky to be here. Every day, I'm so lucky to be here with you."</p>
<p class="p1">She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long, hard hug. "I love you."</p>
<p class="p1">He caressed her side, her hip, and kissed her cheek. "And I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was originally published elsewhere (see my profile). If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>